Twilight
by likelovelust
Summary: Yes, even Raven can go a little over the top with Twilight sometimes.


It was all green. Everywhere.

Raven's mind was blurred with the color as she stood among it. It was still and peaceful and seemingly perfect. A word Raven never used, for really nothing was perfect. Yet, she felt as if this place, wherever she is, was perfection itself,or even more. She was at ease.

Then,without any indication,the green began to shape. Though, not just one shape, but many. They formed sharp edges that stuck out and covered both the ground and skies above. They were trees. Many of them, that flew upward and grew on small rolling hills. The land formed itself and Raven found herself standing upon a patch of dark brown dirt in what seemed to be a forest. A forest of light green trees that covered the heavens and stood atop small humps on the ground. A place of beauty.

She saw a shadow slowly come near and stand a few feet away. She more like felt it, to put it more precisely . Sensed the presense even before seeing it, yet she wasn't from her powers. She found herself now facing the shadow, even though she had no memory of ever moving to see it, and a familiar aura flashed through her being. The shadow had no face but Raven knew exactly who it was.

Robin.

He stepped forward once more, and wrapped his arm around Ravens waist. He was now close enough in which Raven could feel his breath on her face. Their bodies, even though pulled togather by Robins arm, was barely touching, yet it caused her to go mad. He felt almost cold to the touch, but Raven didn't really mind. It was a nice cold. Like jumping into a pool on a hot day. She looked up to her capture after a while and stared at him, watching what seemed to be his head take the complexity of Robins pale face, which formed much quickier than the green trees had. His bright deep blue eyes almost glowed as he looked down at Raven, who gasped at the sight of his energized has only seen them a couple times, yet it always took her breath away at how focused and gental looking they were. He smiled easily at her with a look of calmness that he alwaya had while not protecting the ones he loved. A smile Raven adored and wish to see more of, for he was getting more and more involed with defeating criminals.

A wind suddenly came from the north.

The smile didn't leave from Robins face, but Raven felt felt his arm constrict her more and bring her closer to him. His eyes were also a dead give away. They became intense as he still never broke eye contact with her, and Raven felt his uneasyness becoming stronger as the wind picked up. It was strong but not forceful, and it wrapped around both of the heros bodies, like a small tornado.

" Rob-," Raven started but wasn't able to finish, for a large body lauched it self in the middle of the two embraced teens. A warmth covered her body and rawed her from the inside. It was loving and Raven couldn't help but feel endearment and care that she felt in every place in her. Suddenly, that face of a beast came into her view. Though, it wasn't just a beast, but the beast. She knew this beast, and had a strange feeling of calling it her own. It was hugging her from behind, its body looming over her and had its muzzle nuzzling Ravens neck tenderly. She wasn't scared at all, but enjoying the affection that the beast was giving her. It was about the size of a baby elephant and covered in soft gray fur that sparkled almost. Its dark brown eyes looked at Raven with a passion that pulled at her heartstrings as she looked over her shoulder at the animal. It broke eye contacted and started to change. Morph.

It slowly started to shrick and the gray fur disspeared, leaving only green skin. Its face went black for a few seconds until the features of the certain green changling appeared before . His ears perked straight up, like he was happy that she knew just who he was, and at the sight of Raven tighted his arms, making their bodies mash. She felt alive with him here, that was the best way she could describe it.

The air densed.

Raven could feel the heated tension between the two people pour into the air and all around. It was as powerful as the cherishing feeling she had when with them. It was dark and a unsureness hung in the air.

Warm left her as Beastboy let her go and she once again stood on the small dirt pile beneath her feet. Raven was between the two of the two titan boys, who were both still at this point and still glared at each other like they were looking right through Raven. They seemed far away. She looked to the both of them but made no move to go to either. She was scared. Scared that if she chose one, the other would be lost forever. Gone. What was even more terrifying though was the thought if she didn't choose and both slip away. She was torn.

Raven was torn between the two she loved the most. She was broken.

Nothing happened for a long time until beastboy took a step forward. Then Robin slide forward. Another by Beastboy. Then Robin again. They both started taking footsteps faster after each turn until they were full on sprinting toward Raven, who stood there confused at not at the race of the guys, but of the feelings she had for them. They came straight on, both reaching for her and jumped the last few feet toward her.

A white light blinded her.

Raven awoke with a jolt, first seeing a object flying away from her bed onto the rug in the middle of her room as she suddenly sat up. She stared at the wall in front of her, trying to cpmprehend what has happened. She was breathing heavily and eyes wide open yet only saw darkness. She closed her eyes slowly and recited her mantra she has said over too many times to count to control these conflicting emotions as the memories of the dream returned to her. Raven stayed like that for a awhile and opened her eyes as she sharply looked to her left, where the rug and the flying object was that fell. She pulled over her blankets and cold air greeted her face, arms and legs. She walked groggly over to the middle of the room and bent down carefully to pick up the object that flew off of her bed as she awoken. A book. She fixed her gaze to the cover of it. A small groan came from Raven as she understood what the book read after glaring at it for a while. She rolled her head around her neck in a annoyed way as she sluggishly came to the bookshelf in her room and shoved the hardcover into a open spot. Falling back onto her bed, she tangled herself into the sheets and covers of her alluring murmured a soft whisper before falling back into a light sleep;

" I think i'll take a break from Twilight for a while."


End file.
